Eyes Closed
by 107derwent
Summary: If she opened them up, the dream would be gone. One-shot.


**A/N:** I know I said I wouldn't be posting anything new for a couple of months, but I woke up this morning with this story in my mind and, since it's not very long, I allowed myself to write it down. I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to tell me what you think! I really love to read your thoughts! :)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 **EYES CLOSED**

Her mind woke up, but her entire body was still asleep. She could feel the gentle touch of fingertips tickling her bare skin as they roamed from her neck down to the small of her back, though there wasn't enough strength yet to make her muscles react properly or her eyes to open up.

She felt the sheets being slipped down to her rear end, and the coolness of that spring breeze met her velvet skin. However, it was only when warm lips kissed her exposed shoulder that her body stirred. Her limbs slowly stretched forward, and she pushed her butt against the strong body behind her, her shut mouth releasing quiet pleasure sounds like a purring cat.

But she still got her eyes closed. It made all the other senses much keener to carve the moment in her memory. His musky natural scent invading her nostrils, the sounds of his heavy breathing, the coziness of the still warm bed they've been sharing the past couple of days.

"Morning, sunshine," she heard his husky voice whisper to her ear. Listening to him talk like that always put a grin on her face, especially when it was the first thing she heard when waking up in the morning.

"Morning," she spoke almost inaudibly through her smiling lips.

"It's past 9am."

Not that she wanted to, but the new information caused her body to absentmindedly retreat from his touch. Although it wasn't a very abrupt move, it didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Hey, c'mon," he calmly pulled her shoulder back, trying to make her turn around to face him to no avail.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I know what you're gonna say to me," her voice came out, though she thought she was holding her breath.

She heard him sigh audibly. It was clear he wasn't happy with it either.

"Then I won't say it. Just turn around and look at me. Please."

He never begged for anyone. Ever. Maybe she was the only one who heard him plead in his entire life and thinking about that usually made her heart warm up. So she slowly turned around, not really bothering to pull the sheets up to cover her breasts, tucked one hand beneath her cheek and finally let her eyelids open up. The first image she saw was her favorite one.

His hair was a curly cute mess and his eyes, a bit narrowed from sleep, mirrored the colors of the morning sky behind her back. Some facial hair had grown these last few days, framing his smirking mouth as he stared adoringly at her.

"You're beautiful when you wake up," he told her.

"Shut up," she laughed, but soon her smile vanished. There was some stuff that still needed to be clarified. "When are you coming back?"

"Probably in a month. I still gotta be checking the store up to see if it's working as planned." His tone was not playful anymore either, but he still looked serene and cool. That was his thing. Never showing the world how much some things bothered him inside.

"Will you call me?" She felt like a silly and insecure schoolgirl saying those words. But what else should she be feeling? It was not like they were together, though she refused to give herself to other guys since this started. He'd said he wasn't hooking up with anyone either back home, and even though she found truth in his eyes, a tiny hint of doubt disturbed her everytime she thought about it. After all, almost a thousand miles and five states separated them. It was just too damn hard to maintain an actual relationship that way.

"It depends," he said and her eyes grew wide in shock, which made him smirk, fully amused. "Will you still want me in a month?"

"You'll never know," she answered with a shrug, that smug attitude back on.

"I know you will."

"Am I that obvious?" she looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes, a playful smirk put on her pouty lips.

"No, I'm just very cocky," he teased her, earning a stingy swat on his bare chest, but he laughed instead. She was quite strong for such a tiny chick, but her little violent attacks felt like a kiss to him.

She couldn't take her eyes off him as he wrapped his arms around her petite form. She wanted to save the image of his face once more in her mind like all the other times before. He would be the only one she would see everytime she closed her eyes to sleep or daydream. Though she knew every trace of him by heart, it was still necessary to drink him in for the longest period possible.

They stood there on the unmade bed for still several minutes, clinging onto each other as their lives depended on it. It was hard to get up and do what you gotta do when you were at your favorite place in the universe.

"I better take a shower," he said eventually. "The flight is in a few hours."

"You told me you wouldn't say it."

"But you know I have to," and slipped off the bed, not that slowly so she would pull him back, nor fast enough so she would think he was willing to escape. Just the enough speed to make him not cave and come back to her embrace. He needed to do it.

While she listened to the sounds of water falling down coming from the half opened door of her bathroom, her mind began to ramble around the best memories they made these past eight months. He'd shown up out of the blue, with no warning, and they've made their ways towards each other again. He would come to town every other month due to a new store that's been opening up – the first one on the east coast – and she would let him in, shelter him, make him feel at home in such a big and harsh city. Make love to him.

She wouldn't say she had a boyfriend if somebody asked her though. She wouldn't say that she was available either. It was quite complicated, but they thought it would work at the very beginning. However, over the months it was getting harder and harder to dodge the painful feeling of missing him. It was like living only two or three days a month; the other ones only existing.

If only she was sure he felt the same way. She wished he did.

When he emerged out of the steaming bathroom, she was in the exact same spot as he'd left her. She watched him as he put some clean clothes on, tucking the used ones inside the duffel bag.

"I hate watching you leave every time," she sadly confessed from the bed, right when he put on the last piece of garment, one of his rock band t-shirts. He released a loud sigh and his shoulders slumped down. The defeated look on his still uncovered eyes telling her it was hard for him too.

"Close your eyes," he commanded as he moved to lie next to her once again, and she did as he said so.

A firm hand on the back of her head pulled it forward and a pair of soft lips met hers. The kiss was not full of rage and unrestrained passion as the usual ones. It was tender and slow and frickin' hurtful to the heart. His teeth gently nibbled on her bottom lip before breaking apart, and she felt her organs twirling in pain beneath her ribs.

"Just so you know, I'll still love you in a month from now," he whispered only an inch away from her mouth.

She pursed her lips and pressed her eyes even closer so she wouldn't crack. Love. That word hadn't been brought up any time during the past year. It had been consciously avoided to prevent any sort of misunderstanding or pushing a commitment that was not ready to be settled. But now, he was the first one to voice it aloud and it only made the pain deppen.

Placing a hand on the middle of his shirt and not letting her eyelids move, she told him "please, go now."

A few strands of hair were tucked behind her ear and a kiss was placed on her forehead before she heard him get out of the bed, pick his things up and leave. The front door closed shut and she winced at the sound of it. Not that it was very loud, but the meaning behind it hurt like hell. She already missed him.

An uncomfortable sting rose from the back of her eyes, but she fought it bravely. Behind the darkness of closed eyelids, the memory of his face was all she could focus on, but if she opened them up, the dream would be gone.

She only wished she could keep her eyes closed till the next month.

* * *

 _Close your eyes and I'll kiss you_

 _Tomorrow I'll miss you_

The Beatles – All my loving

* * *

 **#**

 **THE END**


End file.
